Yuna's Princess Adventure
Yuna's Princess Adventure is a TV series to be made by Iamnater1225. Plot Princess Yuna begins her own adventures in Equestria and beyond along with Snowdrop, Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose, Princess Twila, Nyx, Prince Sunlight, Prince Jeremiah, Princess Sunrise Shimmer, Princess Flurry Heart, Princess Skyla, Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, Britney Sweet, Golden Apple, Arachna, Dragonsly, Red Beret, Brownie, Emerald, Thunder Spectrum, Blue Star, Sunbeam, Princess Jubilee, Apple Feather, Game Facer and Game Player, Peachy Heart, Thompson Colt, Joe Joey, Quaker, Treasurer, Round Up, Hurricane Cloud, Indigo Marble, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake, Orange Cake, Cream Puff, Zenorita Cebra, Golden Scissors and Bronze Bracelet, Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny, Birthday Bash, Midnight Sapphire, Stary, Rainbow Charka, Prince Edmond, Josephine, Judy, Roger, Eliza, Daffodil, Joshua and Katrina, Angus and Fergus, Orlean, Polly, Cullen, Adam, Marie, Matilda, Connie, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest, Gideon Gleeful, Scrappy-Doo, Vanellope von Schweetz, Jules and Verne Brown, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot, Mortie and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck, Gilbert Goof, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Chloe Park, Harvey Beaks, Foo and Fee. But, the Nightmare Family (Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity, Daybreaker and Cerberus the Nightmare Train), Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks (Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius), Christine, Jackson Storm and K.A.R.R. will seek any dark purposes from one world to another and steal the Journals to rule one universe to another with Armageddon and Weirdmageddon. But with some help from friends they can trust and the Journals of Ford Pines, Yuna and her friends will accomplished everything to restore peace in all worlds. List of Characters Main Characters #Princess Yuna #Snowdrop #Princess Lilly Sparkle Rose #Princess Twila #Prince Sunlight #Prince Jeremiah #Sunrise Shimmer #Princess Flurry Heart #Princess Skyla #Armor Bride #Sweetie Heart #Scander #Britney Sweet #Golden Apple #Arachna #Dragonsly #Brownie #Red Beret #Emerald #Thunder Spectrum #Blue Star #Sunbeam #Nyx #Princess Jubilee #Sugar Apple #Apple Feather #Game Player and Game Facer #Peachy Heart #Thompson Colt #Joe Joey #Quaker #Treasurer #Round Up #Hurricane Cloud #Indigo Marble #Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake #Orange Cake #Cream Puff #Zeñorita Cebra #Golden Scissor and Bronze Bracelet #Lucky Horseshoe and Lucky Penny #Birthday Bash #Midnight Sapphire #Stary #Rainbow Chakra #Prince Edmond #Josephine #Judy #Roger #Eliza #Daffodil #Joshua and Katrina #Angus and Fergus #Orlean #Polly #Cullen #Adam #Marie #Matilda #Connie #Dipper Pines #Mabel Pines #Pacifica Northwest #Gideon Gleeful #Scrappy-Doo #Vanellope von Schweetz #Jules Brown #Verne Brown #Gosalyn Mallard, Honker and Tank Muddlefoot #Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse, Millie and Melody Mouse, Huey, Dewey and Louie, April, May and June, Webby Vanderquack, Bubba the Cave Duck and Gilbert Goof #Chloe Park #Harvey Beaks, Foo and Fee Other Characters #Hiro, Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Solarna, Duck, Princess Sharon and King Solar Flare #The Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash) and their husbands (Flash Sentry, Spike the Dragon, Hoof Trooper, Copper, Humblebee and Lightning Storm) #Thomas the Tank Engine, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Lady, Flora, Belle, Molly, Rosie, Mavis, Pip and Emma, Annie and Clarabel #Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Fearless Freddie, Duke, Mighty Mac, Smudger, Luke and Millie #Princess Trixie and Prince Blueblood #Queen Sunset Shimmer and King Stephen #Princess Starlight Glimmer and Prince Sunburst #Double Diamond, Night Glider, Party Favor and Sugar Belle #Apple Bloom, Featherweight, Sweetie Belle, Button Mash, Scootaloo, Rumble, Babs Seed and Pipsqueak #Marble Cake, Orange Cream, Orange Bloom and Aunt and Uncle Orange #Ford Pines, Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Wendy Corduroy, ????? #Gizmo #Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, Sylvia Marpole, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, Pete, Peg Pete, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Ludwig Von Drake, Pistol Pete, Max Goof, Mona, P.J., Bobby Zimmeruski, Stacey and Tank #SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Sheldon J. Plankton and Karen Plankton #Jimmy Neutron, Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex, Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfax, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee, April the Gorlock, Mr. Nesmith, Doppy and Aseefa #Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sparky, Tootie, Jorgen Von Strangle, The Tooth Fairy, Juandissimo, Blanda, Cupid, A.J., Chester McBadbat, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Veronica and Shirley #Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson #Zim and GIR #Jenny "XJ-9" Wakeman, Brad, Tuck, Sheldon Lee, Nora Wakeman and The XJ-Sisters (??? aka XJ-1, ??? aka XJ-2, June Wakeman aka XJ-3, Jasmine Wakeman aka XJ-4, Jackie Wakeman aka XJ-5, Jess Wakeman aka XJ-6, ??? aka XJ-7 and ??? aka XJ-8) #Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonia the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Sticks the Badger, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Cheese the Chao, Chocola, Froggy, Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Stripes, Lupe the Wolf, E-10000B, E-10000G, E-10000R, Orbot and Cubot, Bokkun, Decoe, Bocoe, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Marine the Raccoon, Chaos, The Sand Blasters (Jack Rabbit, Jolt the Roadrunner, Shift E. Wolf, Tex the Lizard and Avery the Bear), Yacker, Trevor, Bartleby, Cyrus, Princess Sally Acorn, Rotor Walrus, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, NICOLE the Holo-Lynx, Cosmo the Seedrian, Shade the Echidna, Chip, UT, Salty and Pepper, Fastidious Beaver, Tikal the Echidna, Emerl, Gemerl, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear, Nack the Weasel, Honey the Cat, E-102 Gamma, Tiara Boobowski, Monkey Khan, Geoffrey St. John, Mina Mongoose, Julie-Su, Perci, Saffron Bee, Vanilla the Rabbit, Sir Charles the Hedgehog and Queen Aleena #Donkey Kong Jr., Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Cranky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Chunky Kong, Swanky Kong and Funky Kong #Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Toad, Toadette, Wario, Waluigi, Birdo and Yoshi #Conker the Squirrel and Berri #Inspector Gadget, Penny and Brain #Ed, Edd 'n Eddy #The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) #Courage the Cowardly Dog #RobotBoy, Tommy Turnbull, Gus Turner, Lola Mbola and RobotGirl #The Human Counterparts of Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike the Dog, Sunset Shimmer, Flash Sentry, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Trixie, Starlight Glimmer, Coloratura, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Celestia, Dean Cadance, Shining Armor, Flurry Heart), The Shadowbolts (Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Indigo Zap, Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare), Gloriosa Daisy, Timber Spruce, ???? #Stuingtion's Engines: Steamy, Puffy, Shai-Shay, Evan, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, the Miners Trains (Mucker, Steam Mech, ???) and ???? #Fantasyland Engine: Prince Casey Jr., Toots, Princess Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor the Engine, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens aka Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs #The Skylanders: Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Lightning Rod, Warnado, Jet-Vac, Pop Thorn, Scratch, Blades, Fling Kong, Blackout, Terrafin, Prism Break, Bash, Dino-Rang, Flashwing, Scorp, Slobber Tooth, Rocky Roll, Fist Bump, Eruptor, Flameslinger, Sunburn, Ignitor, Hot Dog, Fryno, Smolderdash, Torch, Trail Blazer, Stealth Elf, Stump Smash, Camo, Zook, Shroomboom, Zoo Lou, Bumble Blast, Food Fight, High Five, Spotlight, Spyro, Voodood, Wrecking Ball, Double Trouble, Pop Fizz, Star Strike, Dune Bug, Déjà Vu, Cobra Cadabra, Trigger Happy, Boomer, Drill Sergeant, Drobot, Sprocket, Countdown, Wind-Up, Chopper, Tread Head, Chop Chop, Cynder, Ghost Roaster, Hex, Fright Rider, Roller Brawl, Grim Creeper, Funny Bone, Bat Spin, Gill Grunt, Slam Bam, Wham-Shell, Zap, Chill, Rip Tide, Punk Shock, Flip Wreck, Echo, Tree Rex, Bouncer, Crusher, Swarm, Hot Head, Eye-Brawl, Thumpback, Ninjini, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Stink Bomb, Freeze Blade, Night Shift, Magna Charge, Rattle Shake, Fire Kraken, Hoot Loop, Free Ranger, Grilla Drilla, Spy Rise, Trap Shadow, Boom Jet, Rubble Rouser, Doom Stone,Snap Shot, Wallop, Wildfire, Gearshift, Krypt King, Gusto, Jawbreaker, Blastermind, Head Rush, Bushwhack, Ka-Boom, Lob-Star, Enigma, Tuff Luck, Thunderbolt, Short Cut, Knight Light, Knight Mare, Spitfire, Stormblade, Dive-Clops, Fiesta, Lava Lance Eruptor, Hurricane Jet-Vac, Thrillipede, Super Shot Stealth Elf, Smash Hit, Shark Shooter Terrafin, High Volt, Double Dare Trigger Happy, Deep Dive Gill Grunt, Bone Bash Roller Brawl, Splat, Big Bubble Pop Fizz, Nightfall, Astroblast, Whisper Elf, Terrabite, Gill Runt, Trigger Snappy, Barkley, Thumpling, Eye-Small, Mini Jini, Breeze, Small Fry, Bop, Spry, Drobit, Hijinx, Weeruptor and Pet-Vac #Princess Cornelia, Queen Georgina, Duchess Petunia and Empress Samantha #Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., Cole, Jay, Nya, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Skylor, Dareth, Misako, Cyrus Borg, Falcon, Ronin, Karlof, Paleman, Griffin Turner, Ash, Neuro, Gravis, Bolobo, Jacob Pevsner, Tox, Shade, Chamille, Pythor P. Chumsworth, Fangtom, Skales, Selma, Skales Jr., Acidicus and Skalidor #Laval, Cragger, Eris, Gorzan, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Skinnet, Dom de la Woosh, Furty, Plovar, Lagravis, Lavertus, Ewald, Eglor, G'Loona, Rawzom, King Crominus, Queen Crunket, Crooler, Rinona, Sir Fangar, Maula, Mungus, Mottrot, Vardy, Icebite, Fluminox, Flinx, Foltrax, Frax, Firox, Lundor, Tormak and Li'Ella #Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Hamm, Rex, Slinky Dog, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head, Little Green Men, Wheezy, Bo Peep, Lenny the Binoculars, Etch, RC, Rocky Gibraltar, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Dolly and Chuckles the Clown #The Maximals:Optimus Primal, Rhinox, Cheetor, Rattrap, Dinobot, Tigatron, Airazor, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Depth Charge, Elita-1, Roadkill, Catilla, Cockle, Oxhoof, Chromedome, Pincher, Hammersaur, Dragonix and Dracomix, Turtlefire, Chef Pirano, Skids and Mudflap, Deepsheep and Flyflight #The Alliance of 16 (1, 2, 3 and 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 and 16) #Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Dinobots, Wheelie and Brains #C-3PO, R2-D2, BB-8, Chopper (C1-10P), K-2SO and C2-B5 #Rodney Copperbottom, Cappy, Wonderbot, Fender and Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel and Crank Casey #Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Captain Gantu and Reuben #Lightning McQueen, Sally Carrera, Mater, Holley Shiftwell, Luigi and Guido, Ramone, Flo, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Mack, Red, Finn McMissile, Francesco Bernoulli, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, Leadbottom, Mayday, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Maru, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers #Ryan #Mike, Rex and Bert #Skiff #Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Classified, Short Fuse, Eva, Corporal, Mason and Phil, Marlene, Vitaly, Gia and Stefano #Arlo, Spot, Butch, Nash and Ramsey #Prince Z, Princess Bala, Weaver, Azteca, Cutter, Chip, Barry B. Benson, Adam Flayman, Mooseblood, King Flik, Queen Atta, Princess Dot, Vanessa, Gypsy, Manny, Dim, Rosie, Francis, Heimlich, Slim, Tuck and Roll, P.T. Flea, Molt, Hova, Zoc, Kreela, Fugax, Mub and Grub, Nim Galuu, Turbo, Chet, Whiplash, Burn, Smoove Move, Skidmark, White Shadow, Joy, Aranea and Nellie #Dracula, Jonathan, Mavis Dracula, Dennis, Vlad, Frankenstein, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Winnie, Griffin the Invisible Man, Murray and Blobby #Grug, Ugga, Guy, Eep, Thunk, Sandy and Gran #Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Crash and Eddie, Peaches, Louis, Granny, Shira and Buck #Roddy St. James, Rita Malone, Sid, Spike and Whitey #Basil of Baker Street, Miss Kitty Mouse, Dr. David Q. Dawson, ????? #Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo, Finn, Chief Bogo, Mayor Lionheart, Megan Fawkes, Tom Rabbit and Clawhauser #Ty-Rux, ???? #Smurfette, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Papa Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Jokey Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Gutsy Smurf, Vexy Smurf, Hackus Smurf, Smurfwillow, Smurfblossom, Smurfstorm, Smurflily, the other Smurfs and the other Smurfettes #Harvey and Winnie #The Justice Squad: Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell aka GizmoDuck, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Quiverwing Quack, the Friendly Four, ????, The InvinciBubble, Mr. Superawesomeness, The Rodent, Sour Note, Sir Pinch-A-Lot, Plank-Ton, ???? #Rex, Elsa, Woog, Dweeb, Louie, Cecilia, Captain Neweyes and Vorb #The BFG #Emmet Brickowski, Lucy/Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie), Uni-Kitty, Benny the Spaceman, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop, President Business/Lord Business, Pa and Ma Cop, Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie), Batgirl (The LEGO Batman Movie), Alfred Pennyworth (The LEGO Batman Movie), The Joker (The LEGO Batman Movie), Harley Quinn (The LEGO Batman Movie), ???? #X-PO #Tyrone and the Dipper Clones #The Changeling Trio: Thorax, Scotch and Figge #Po, Master Shifu and the Furious Five (Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane) #The Colorful Changelings #The Muppets #The Fraggle Five (Gobo, Red, Wembley, ??? and ????) #Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby #Charlie B. Barkin, Itchy Itchaford, Carface and Killer #Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, King Larry and the Vultures (Buzzy, Dizzy, Ziggy and Flaps) #Herbie and Giselle #Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab #K.I.T.T. ('K'night 'I'ndustries 'T'wo 'T'housand) #Oh, Captain Smek, Kyle, ????, Skiff, ???? #Pain and Panic *Grubber and Tempest Shadow Neutral Characters #Kaos #Glumshanks #The Doom Raiders: Wolfgang, Chompy Mage, Chef Pepper Jack, Dreamcatcher, Golden Queen, Dr. Krankcase, The Gulper, Nightshade and Luminous #Cloudcracker Prisoners: Buzzer Beak, Bad Juju, Krankenstein, Fisticuffs, Tae Kwon Crow, Eye Scream, Chomp Chest, Grave Clobber, Tussle Sprout, Grinnade, Scrap Shooter, Smoke Scream, Chompy, Shield Shredder, Broccoli Guy, Sheep Creep, Cuckoo Clocker, Eye Five, Blaster-Tron, Lob Goblin, Painyatta, Rage Mage, Bomb Shell, Shrednaught, Bruiser Cruiser, Brawlrus, Mab Lobs, Trolling Thunder, Masker Mind, Hood Sickle, Bone Chompy, Chill Bill, Brawl & Chain, Slobber Trap, Threatpack and Cross Crow #Haroud Hazi Bin #The Evil Manta #Mr. Smee #Sir Hiss, Sheriff of Nottingham, Trigger and Nutsy #Jack Spicer #Miss Fritter #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? Villains #Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, Nightmare Trix, Nightmare Hiro, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Princess Black Hole, Nightmare Rarity and Cerberus the Nightmare Train (the main antagonists) #Bill Cipher (the main antagonist) #Aku #The Fearsome Crooks (Negaduck, Mojo Jojo, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, the Liquidator, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess Morbucks, HIM, Sedusa, The Amoeba Boys, Man Ray, Dirty Bubble and Vlad Plasmius) (the main antagonists) #Christine (the main antagonist) #Queen Chrysalis #Tirek #Jafar #Bowser Koopa, Mistress 9 and Bowser Jr. #Lord Vortech #Dr. Claw, MAD Cat and Talon #Burger Beard the Pirate #Abis Mal #Thunderclap #Ursula #Morgana #Captain Hook #Dennis #Oogie Boogie #Rothbart #Clavius #Zelda #Sailor John #Monster House #Bellwether and Doug #Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug #The Dazzlings #Principal Cinch #Hunter #Miles Axlerod, Professor Z, Grem and Acer, Tubbs Pacer, J. Curby Gremlin, Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan (the secondary antagonists) #Jackson Storm (the main antagonist) #Demonic Sunset Shimmer #Midnight Sparkle #Gaia Everfree #Prince Froglip #Chakal #Rasputin #Henry J. Waternoose III #K.A.R.R. ('K'night 'A'utomated 'R'oving 'R'obot) (the main antagonist) #Leonard the Pig King and The Green Piggies #Hades #Oogie Boogie #Rowan the Destroyer #King Candy/Turbo #Syndrome #Professor Ratigan #Megatron and Starscream #Drake #Megatron, the Predacons and the Decepticons #Shan-Yu #Dan Phantom #Slappy the Dummy #Nightmare Moon (EG) #Sombra (EG) #Nightmare Rarity (EG) #The Dazzlings (EG) #Tirek (EG) #Daybreaker (EG) #Gargamel, Azrael and Monty #Stripe, Brain Gremlin and The Gremlins #Stripe (LEGO), Brain Gremlin (LEGO) and The Gremlins (LEGO) #Cruella De Vil #General Woundwort #Kylo Ren, Darth Vader, Captain Phasma, Darth Maul and Emperor Palpatine #Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort (LEGO) #Mr. and Mrs. Griffon #Lord Licorice #Queen Gnorga #Steele #Tai Lung, Lord Shen and Kai the Collector #The Storm King #Grundel Toad #Eddy's Brother #Professor Pippy P. Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly and Turbo Toilet 2000 #Clinchfield 311/Demon 311 #Black Horn #The Fabrication Machine List of The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Monsters #Tantabus #Indominus Rex #Indominus Rex (LEGO) #The World Gobbler #Monster House #Chimera #Killer Shrews #R.O.U.S. #Piranhaconda #OozeBot #OozeDemon #Sumatran Rat-Monkey #The Wizard of Ooze #Ymir #The Giant Claw #Zorgons #Giant Jaguar Statue #The Rhino (from James and the Giant Peach) #Predator #Xenomorph #Gwoemul #Pygmy Mummy #Bone Eater #Colchis Bull #Sharktopus #Pteracuda #Whalewolf #Hydra #Lavalantula #Redneck Gators #Undead Mammoth #Ghost Shark #Flying Monkeys (from the movie of the same name) #Dinocroc #Gargoyle (syfy) #Dinoshark #Sea Vampire #Nessie (from Loch Ness Terror) #The Fabrication Machine #Undead Tyrannosaurus Rex #Undead Velociraptor #Undead Pteranodon List of Episodes Series Premiere *Princess Yuna's Adventure Begins Season 1 #Lost in India #Roger's Big Race #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 #The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 #Some Big Sister Daytime #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Yuna and the Arabian Nights #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2 #Library Sweet Library #Playing the Yuna Way #Meet the Pets #Two in One #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine Part 2 #Space Road Trip #Going Where the Ocean Leads #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day #A Cousin's Fun Time #The Night at the Pier #Follow that Phoenix #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Sing for Equestria Part 1 #Sing for Equestria Part 2 #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #It's Maui Time #A Stand for Friendship #Solar Flare and the Foals #Yuna and Tiberius #Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 #Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 #Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #Trouble for Driving #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #Mother's Time #Begin the Spy Mission #The Best Time with the Muppets #Lost in Sesame Street Part 1 #Lost in Sesame Street Part 2 #All Surfed Up #Jackson Storm Strikes Back #The Equestria Auto Show #The Vacation at Disneyland #Sleepless in Canterlot #Mother and Daughter Day #Foalnapped! #K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R. #An Alicorn Quest #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 1 #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Dragons to the Rescue #Brownie Gets an F #The Call of the Night Family #Mystery on the Night Express #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #Christine's Wrath #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's Amazing Adventure #Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Great Bewilderbeast Search #Yuna's Greatest Invention #Ghostly Host Part 1 #Ghostly Host Part 2 #A Tale of Two Princess Yunas #Detective Emerald #The Hidden Treasure #Yuna's Ghostly Problem #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #It's Animaniacs All Over Again Part 1 #It's Animaniacs All Over Again Part 2 #Mother's Day #Mr. Toad and the Cake and Pines Twins' Wild Ride #Lightning McQueen's Challenge #In Memory of Doc Hudson #Yuna's New Plane #Attack of the Killer Monsters #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #A Vice Principal Wedding #Vice Principal in Charge #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #Another Royal Problem #The Mascot for Dinoco #Welcome to Smurf Village #John Smith and Vice Principal Luna's Return #Chick Picks with Chick Hicks #It's Fritter Time! #Bravo, Johnny Bravo, Bravo! #Chakal's Return and Revenge #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The War and Piece Sorcerers Part 1 #The War and Piece Sorcerers Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #The Human Crusaders and the Royal Crusaders #The Trolley Fighters Academy #Solarna and Sharon's Day Out with Human Counterparts #Yuna Helps Out #The Legend of the Haunted Train #Negaduck's Revenge Part 1 #Negaduck's Revenge Part 2 #The Memorial of Primrose #Babysitting at Golden Oaks Library #Celestia and Luna's Mother #Hunter's Revenge #Teenagers to the Rescue #Return of The Dark Master #The Carnival at Golden Oaks Library #Adventures in Baby Brother Sitting #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 #Fluttershy's Missing Voice #Royal Family Time #The Birthday Cakes #Cream Puff-Sitting #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 #The Return of Malamar Part 1 #The Return of Malamar Part 2 #The Greatest Circus in Equestria! #Princess Nyx to the Rescue #The Happiest Thanksgiving #A Sick Day for Yuna #Phil's Training School #Daring Do, Princess Yuna and the Lost Labyrinth #The Great Treasure Caper #The New Zebra #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 1 #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 2 #Junior Wonderbolts to the Rescue #The Heirs of Celestia and Luna #Princess Yuna's Rival #Cadance Knows Best #The Great Wedding #Yoshi & The Itchy Polka Dots #The Great Boat Race Part 1 #The Great Boat Race Part 2 #The Baby Twins #Yuna's Time Travel Adventure #Once Upon a Bedtime #The Simpsons and The Griffins #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 2 Season 8 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 1 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 2 #The Force of the Alicorn #Babies in Japan #The Koopa Halloween #The Story of Hiro's Proposing #Yuna, Stewie and Brian #A Paranormal Adventure #Mystery in the Night Express #Emerald the Great Fashion #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 1 #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 2 #Weekend in Fantasyland #Camping Out at Camp Everfree #Team Robot vs Psycho Ranger: The Rival Brawl #Cruising with the Cousins #Ripslinger Strikes Back! #Twins-Sitting #The Missing Droid Part 1 #The Missing Droid Part 2 #Yuna Comes Home #Dinner at Celesteville #The Boxtroll Rescue #Power Rangers Unite #Escape from Pangea Island Part 1 #Escape from Pangea Island Part 2 Season 9 #The Journey Back to Life Part 1 #The Journey Back to Life Part 2 #Hail Dusty and Ishani #Just Plain Brownie #Starla's Great Roundup #The Turkeys who came for Thanksgiving #A Rock Farm Sleepover #Pedro's time with Sebeena #Twila Runs Away #The Big Feud #Snowdrop, Loonette and Molly #Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple #Isamu's First Word #Mother and Daughter Yoga #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 1 #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 2 #A Tiki Room Sleepover #The Giraffes who came to dinner #Elsa and Anna's Little Helpers #Some Tigatron and Airazor Time #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 1 #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 2 #Sleepover with the Eevee Family #The Daycare Visit #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 1 #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 2 Season 10 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 1 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 2 #A Cure Quest #A Special Field Trip #Elsa and Anna's Special Christmas Surprise #Happy Anniversary #Princess Luna's Eclipse #Team Robot, The Four Pranksters #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 2 #The Great Journal Caper #Raging Alicorn #The Cake Twins' Tall Tale #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 2 #Happy Birthday, Flurry Heart! #An African Summer #A Golden Apple Family Reunion #The Fear of Malcho Part 1 #The Fear of Malcho Part 2 #A Motherly Love #Treasurer's Best Easter Ever #A Disney Princess Banquet #Honor of Iago and Zazu #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 1 #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 2 TV Specials Movies #Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom #Equinelantis: The Return #Yuna and the Search for El Dorado #The Journey to Ga'Hoole #Fantasyland Rescue #Past from the Future #Past from the Future II: Nightmare Trix's World #Past from the Future III: The Western Adventure #Princess Yuna's Christmas Carol #Yuna in Little Golden Book Land #Yuna and the Puppy #War of Equestria #The Wrath of the Changeling Queen #The Wings Around the World Rally #Yuna's Fire and Rescue Adventure #Super Foals #The Rainbow Crystal #Tirek's Revenge #Princess Yuna and the Legendary Power Ranger Battle #Zeñorita's Rescue Adventure #Attack of the Robot Probes and Cy-Bugs #The Temple of the Solar Eclipse #The Headliners #Yuna's Unexpected Journey #Yuna and the Desolation of Malefor #Yuna and the Battle of the Ten Armies #Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet #Yuna and the Three Kingdoms #Yuna and the Return of the Princess #Princess Yuna of Skylands Holiday Specials #Princess Yuna Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Christmas Express (Christmas Special) #The Wrath of Oogie Boogie (Halloween Special) #The Gathering of Friendship (Thanksgiving Special) #A Love for Discord (Valentine's Day Special) TV Series #Power Rangers Harmony Force #Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades #Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure #Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure #Scrappy-Doo's CN City and Nicktropols Adventure #The Mane 9 Foals' LEGO Adventure #Anime Falls Short Films #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? List of Opening Songs #Opening Song (Season 1): Gravity Falls Theme Song - Brad Breeck #Opening Song (Season 2): DuckTales Theme (2017 Extended version) - Felicia Barton #Opening Song (Season 3 onwards): Ride - ZZ Ward (feat. Gary Clark Jr.) Voice Cast *Cathy Cavadini as Princess Yuna, Blossom, Blossom (EG), Ms. Sara Bellum, Charlamange and Collette *Tara Strong as Princess Twilight Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle (EG), Bubbles, Princess Skyla, Stary, Princess Anna, Sunbeam, Sugar Apple, Flashwing, Lucky Penny, Marie, May, Ferdie, Melody, Princess Twivine Sparkle, Twivine Sparkle (EG) and Midnight Sparkle *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna, Vice Principal Luna, Rarity, Rarity (EG), Cairo, Daffodil, Delilah Barnsley, April, Gail Trent, Mrs. Cup Cake, Prince Indy, Parker Waddleton, Pepper Clark, Princess Charka, Tootle, Flurry Heart (EG), Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Rarity, Nightmare Moon (EG), Nightmare Rarity (EG) and Christine *Andrea Libman as Snowdrop, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie (EG), Fluttershy (EG), Connie, Bullet, Chirpy Sparrow, Cloudy Quartz, Marine the Raccoon, Matilda, Nursery Rhyme, Orange Cream, Pinkey the Flying Pig, Princess Cindy, Sherin, Snowdrop (EG), Sweetie Drops and Twinkleshine *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Human Rainbow Dash, Human Applejack, Blythe Baxter, Baa Baa Lou, Bonnie, Breezie, Hugs, Katrina, Lemonface, Lemon Hearts, Lyra Heartstrings, Mitzi, Nurse Redheart, Nurse Snowheart and Shea Butter *Kelly Sheridan as Starlight Glimmer, Starlight Glimmer (EG), Bullet, Indigo Zap, Indigo Zap (EG), Megan Williams, Sassy Saddles and Sassy Saddles (EG) *Kathleen Barr as Princess Trixie, Trixie (EG), Queen Chrysalis, Chrysalis (EG), Nightmare Trix, Fluffy, Jasper Jones, Mrs. Twombly, Misako, Madam Pom LeBlanc, Scout Kerry, Rudolph and Kevin *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia, Principal Celestia, Zoe Trent, Cashmere and Velvet Biskit, Cheerilee, Cheerilee (EG), Daybreaker, Daybreaker (EG), Dogshank, Fleur De Lis, Fleur De Lis (EG), Genghis, Hera Syndulla, Josephine, Judy, Nurse Tenderheart, Queen Starshine, Spitfire, Teela Na the Sorceress, Tiger (LPS), Tree Hugger, Tree Hugger (EG) and Twinkleshine *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance, Dean Cadance and Lyra Heartstrings *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, Shining Armor (EG), Ty-Rux, Buzzie, Emerl, Lucky Clover, Morro, Psyche Dil, Shade, Twilight Velvet and Twilight Velvet (EG) *Togo Igawa as Prince Hiro, Nightmare Hiro and Professor Moshimo *Michelle Creber as Armor Bride and Apple Bloom (EG) *Claire Corlett as Sweetie Heart, Sweetie Belle (EG), Princess Black Hole and Peachy Heart *Madeleine Peters as Scander, Scootaloo (EG) and Sunrise Shimmer *Bryanna Drummond as Britney Sweet, Babs Seed (EG) and Shivers *Erin Matthews as Gabby and Gabby (EG) *John de Lancie as Discord *Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Shimmer (EG), Sugar Belle, Sugar Belle (EG), Night Glider and Night Glider (EG) *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines, Tyrone, the Dipper Clones and Blanc *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines, Bronze Bracelet, Pumpkin Cake, Edith and Trixie *Alex Hirsch as Stanley Pines, Soos Ramirez, Fiddleford H. McGucket, Jeff the Gnome Leader, Bill Cipher and Paper Jam Dipper *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Corduroy *J.K. Simmons as Ford Pines, Mayor Lionheart, Kai the Collector and Khampa *Nancy Cartwright as Hurricane Cloud, Super Jetstream, Bart Simpson, Bart Simpson (LEGO), Bright Eyes, Burpy, Round Up, Chuckie Finster, DJ Pon-3, Gilbert Goof and Mindy *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Nyx, Cream Puff, Dragonsly, Arcee, Daphne Blake, Daphne Blake (LEGO), Burn, Chromia, Kitty Katswell, Dinkum Platypus, Elita-One, Eliza, Nyx (EG), Orlean, Petunia Pig, Smolderdash, Wonder Woman (EG) and Zoe Bathheart (EG) *Joseph May as Thomas and Chase McCaine *Britt Allcroft as Lady *Elizabeth Daily as Prince Edmond, Adam, Prince Isamu, Tommy Pickles, Buttercup, Buttercup (EG), Golden Scissor, Huey, Louie, Quaker, Red Beret, Rhett, one of Rita's siblings, Shorty and Sprocket *Tom Kenny as Birthday Bash, Jake Spidermonkey, SpongeBob SquarePants/The InvinciBubble, Heffer Wolfe, Brains, Bull, Bullwinkle J. Moose, Dog, Chuck, Chugs, Clifford, Dirty Bubble, Eduardo, Featherweight, Gary the Snail, Ivor the Engine, Loopy Hare, Mr. Snoops, Norbert, Nutsy, Orville, Phantasos, Pokey, Prickle, Pterrence, Really Really Big Man, Shield Shredder, Sir Hiss, Skids, SpongeBob SquarePants (EG), Spyro, Stan Woozle, Stink Bomb, Sylvester Jr., Snake "aka Ivy", Lil' Arturo, Tiger (Rocko's Modern Life), Tree Rex and Wheelie *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star/Mr. Superawesomeness, Alfred, Cooky Cuckoo and Broadway *Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks/The Rodent *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles/Sour Note *Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs/Sir Pinch-A-Lot, Chef Pirano, Siege, Savage Opress, King Frederic and Lex Luthor *Mr. Doug Lawrence as Sheldon J. Plankton/Plank-Ton, Edward T. Platypus, Filburt, Gilbert, Shellbert and Larry the Lobster *Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen and Reggie *Larry the Cable Guy as Mater *Bonnie Hunt as Sally Carrera, Bonnie Hopps, Rosie and Dolly *Corey Burton as Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet, Angus MacBadger, Boko Parrot, Captain Hook, Captain Neweyes, Dale, Corny Crow, Count Dooku, Dino, Flower, Friar Tuck, Gaetan Moliere, Gumby, Gyro Gearloose, Hudson, J. Audubon Woodlore, Jake, Gus, John Smith, Johnny, King Richard, Liquidator, Nega-Liquidator, Ludwig von Drake, Manny, Merlock, Mole, Mr. Smee, Mucker, Paul Bunyan, Phasir, Ratchet, Rover Dangerfield, Sa'Luk, Billy Boss, Timothy Q. Mouse, Dash, Toby Tortoise, Volteer, Water Rat, Wraith, Yen Sid, Zeus and Zimmy Lion *Michael Caine as Finn McMissile *Emily Mortimer as Holley Shiftwell *Paul Dooley as Sarge *Lloyd Sherr as Fillmore and Tony Trihull *Tony Shalhoub as Luigi *Guido Quaroni as Guido *Cheech Marin as Ramone, Banzai, Tito and Root *Jenifer Lewis as Flo *Michael Wallis as Sheriff *Katherine Helmond as Lizzie *Jerome Ranft as Red, Heimlich, Wheezy, Lenny and Gamma *John Ratzenberger as Mack, Hamm, P.T. Flea, Yeti, the Underminer, Brodi and Harland *Bruce Campbell as Rod Redline, Mayor Principal Shelbourne and Fugax *Jason Isaacs as Leland Turbo and Siddeley *John Tutorro as Francesco Bernoulli and Monkeybone *Richard Petty as Strip "The King" Weathers *Michael Keaton as Chick Hicks and Ken Carson *Bob Peterson as Chick Hicks, Dug and Roz *H. A. Wheeler as Tex Dinoco *Catherine O'Hara as Linda Weathers *Jeff Gordon as Jeff Gorvette and Gordon Gear *Erik Passoja as Shu Todoroki *Jossara Jinaro as Carla Veloso *Lewis Hamiliton as Lewis Hamiliton and Hamiliton *Adrian Ochoa as Wingo *E.J. Holowicki as DJ *Jonas Rivera as Boost *Lou Romano as Snot Rod *Eddie Izzard as Miles Axlerod, Lord Voldemort (The LEGO Batman Movie) and Angus Scattergood *Thomas Kretschmann as Professor Z *Joe Mantegna as Grem *Peter Jacobson as Acer *Brad Lewis as Tubbs Pacer *John Mainieri as J. Curby Gremlin *Stanley Townsend as Vladimir Trunkov, Victor Hugo and Ivan *Velibor Topic as Alexander Hugo *Michel Michelis as Tomber *Franco Nero as Uncle Topolino *Vanessa Redgrave as Mama Topolino and the Queen *Sig Hansen as Crabby *Jeff Garlin as Otis *Greg Ellis as Nigel Gearsley *Unknown as Miguel Camino *Unknown as Max Schnell *Unknown as Raoul CaRoule *Unknown as Rip Clutchgoneski *Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger *David Hobbs as David Hobbscap *Cristela Alonzo as Cruz Ramirez *Armie Hammer as Jackson Storm *Chris Cooper as Smokey *Nathan Fillion as Sterling and Johnny J. Worthington III *Bob Costas as Bob Cutlass *Darrell Waltrip as Darrell Cartrip *Ray Magliozzi as Dusty Rust-eze *Jess Harnell as Rusty Rust-eze, Bushroot, Nega-Bushroot and Pig *Chase Elliott as Chase Racelott *Daniel Suárez as Danny Swervez *Ryan Blaney as Ryan "Inside" Laney *Darrell Wallace Jr. as Bubba Wheelhouse *Kyle Petty as Cal Weathers *Shannon Spake as Shannon Spokes *Ray Evernham as Ray Reverham *Mike Joy as Mike Joyride *Kerry Washington as Natalie Certain *Lea DeLaria as Miss Fritter *Isiah Whitlock Jr. as River Scott *Junior Johnson as Junior "Midnight" Moon *Margo Martindale as Louise "Barnstormer" Nash *Angel Oquendo as Bobby Swift *Diedrich Bader as Brick Yardley *John Lasseter as John Lassetire *Richard Kind as Todd the Pizza Planet Truck, Van, Blackie the Lamb, Snails, Chester the Cat, Tom the Cat, Bing Bong and Molt *Edie McClurg as Minny *Douglas Keever as Albert Hinkey *Andra Day as Sweet Tea *Madeleine McGraw as Maddy McGear *Jeremy Maxwell as Arvy *Unknown as Dr. Damage *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach as Skipper Riley *Brad Garrett as Chug, Dim, Tank, Waverider, Check "Grin" Hardwing and Orthos *Danny Mann as Sparky, Bark and J. Gander Hooter *Teri Hatcher as Dottie *Carlos Alazraqui as El Chupacabra, Amos, Clam, Fiesta, Hot Dog, Lazlo, Leon, Lube, Panchito Pistoles, Rocko, Spyro, Peppo and Winslow T. Oddfellow *John Cleese as Bulldog, Cat R. Waul and Jean-Bob *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Rochelle and Queen Atta *Priyanka Chopra as Ishani *Cedric the Entertainer as Leadbottom and Scat Cat *Oliver Kalkofe as Franz aka Von Fliegenhosen *Val Kilmer as Bravo *Anthony Edwards as Echo *Roger Craig Smith as Ripslinger and Sonic the Hedgehog *Gabriel Iglesias as Ned and Zed *Ed Harris as Blade Ranger *Curtis Armstrong as Maru and Robot *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *Wes Studi as Windlifter *Dale Dye as Cabbie *Regina King as Dynamite *Matt L. Jones as Drip *Danny Pardo as Pinecone *Bryan Callen as Avalanche *Corri English as Blackout *Hal Holbrook as Mayday *Jerry Stiller as Harvey *Anne Meara as Winnie *Fred Willard as Secretary of the Interior *Barry Corbin as Ol' Jammer *Kevin Michael Richardson as Ryker *Patrick Warburton as Kronk, Patrick the Caboose and Pulaski *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski and Owen Grady (LEGO) *Elizabeth Banks as Lucy/Wyldstyle *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius *Will Arnett as Batman (The LEGO Batman Movie) and Surly *Alison Brie as Uni-Kitty *Charlie Day as Benny the Spaceman and Art *Nick Offerman as MetalBeard, Michael Knight (LEGO), Gavin and Norman *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop, Raccoon, Qui Gon Jinn, Pallando and Aslan *Will Ferrell as President Business/Lord Business and Megamind *Patton Oswalt as Remy the Rat, Quibble Pants, Risky Business, Verne and Nom Nom *William Daniels as K.I.T.T. and K.I.T.T. (LEGO) *Tom Kane as Gandalf the Grey, Gandalf the Grey (LEGO), Professor Utonium, HIM, Master Yoda and Roswell *Michael Cera as Robin (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *R2-D2 as himself *BB-8 as himself *Chopper as himself *Alan Tudyk as K-2SO, King Candy/Turbo, Duke Weaselton, the Duke of Weselton and Heihei *C2-B5 as himself *Michael J. Fox as Marty McFly, Marty McFly (LEGO), Milo James Thatch and Robbie Diaz (EG) *Christopher Lloyd as Doc Emmett Brown, Doc Emmett Brown (LEGO), Hacker, Merlock, Steam Mech and the Pagemaster *Kath Soucie as Tillie, Phil and Lil DeVille, Lola Bunny, Barasia, Fifi La Fume, Li'l Sneezer, Nick Wilde (young) and Morgana Macawber *Jennifer Love Hewitt as Princess Solarna *Anna Paquin as Princess Sharon *Peter Cullen as King Solar Flare, Optimus Prime, K.A.R.R., K.A.R.R. (LEGO), Eeyore, Pete and Wooster *Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim, Kaos, Alpha 5, Daggett Beaver, Datascammer, Smogger, Mantamobile and Generalissimo *Jeff Bennett as Casey Jr., Bradley Uppercrust III, Game Facer, Kowalski, Johnny Bravo, Petrie, Bambi, Brooklyn, Cyril, Daffy Duck, Doc, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Droopy, Duke L'Orange, Foghorn Leghorn, Mutt, Ichy, J. Audubon Woodlore, J. Thaddeus Toad, Jock, King Arthur, Master Monk Guan, Mayday, Merlin, Mike the Microphone, Mortimer Mouse, Mr. Smee, Oscar Ostrich, Ozzy, Papi, Pepé Le Pew, Raj, Redfeather, Robert Canler, Samson Clogmeyer, Hit Cat, Dick, Ace, Tramp, Trusty, Yosemite Sam and Zazu *Bret Iwan as King Mickey Mouse *Big Jim Miller as King Sombra, King Sombra (EG) and Trouble Shoes *Mark Acheson as Tirek and Tirek (EG) *Jim Cummings as Darkwing Duck, Negaduck, Baby Herman, Pete, Crab Louie, Cat, Chief Powhatan, Boomer, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Gossamer, Herb Muddlefoot, Hernán Cortés, Humphrey the Bear, Jock, Kekata, King Louie, King Larry, Lieutenant Colonel Staquait, Otto von Schnitzelpusskrankengesscheitmeyer, Sierra, Roquefort, Tantor, Tasmanian Devil aka Taz, Shun Gon and Willie the Giant *Dan Castellaneta as Megavolt, Nega-Megavolt, Homer Simpson, Homer Simpson (LEGO), Doc Emmett Brown, Genie and Tom Jerry *Jack Angel as the Liquidator and Nega-Liquidator *Michael Bell as White Shadow, Quackerjack and Nega-Quackjack *Howie Mandel as Gizmo *Frank Welker as Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, Barky Bark, Bubba the Cave Duck, Buttons, Byron Basset, Calamity Coyote, Chameleon, Charlie Dog, Charlie the Chipmunk, Chicken Boo, Cri-Kee, Dinah the Dachshund, Farnsworth, Fred Jones, Flavio Hippo, Furrball, Herbie, Giselle, Horace the Hate Bug, Garfield, Gogo Dodo, Gompers, Hairball, Hedwig, Horror, Horse, Howler, Jebediah, K-9, Little Beeper, Marahute, Mohawk, Mohawk (LEGO), Peter Venkman, Peter Venkman (LEGO), Ralph T. Guard, Road Runner, Rocky the Rhino, Ronnie, Runt, Slimer, Slimer (LEGO), Stripe, Stripe (LEGO), Tap, Thaddeus Plotz, RC, Azrael, Elvis and Paula *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles, Claude Cat, Daffy Duck, Klaus Heissler, Michigan J. Frog, Snellie the Snail, Squilliam Fancyson, Monty and Yupi *Kelsey Grammar as Stinky Pete, Mr. Henry J. Waternoose III, Hunter, Kingpin, Francis and Sideshow Bob *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Olaf, Chuck and Louis *Danny McBride as Bomb *Kyle Rideout as King Thorax, Vinnie Terrio, Thorax (EG) and Blitz *Samuel Vincent as Scotch, Edd, Russell Ferguson, Captain Cuddles, Esteban Banderas, Fisher Biskit, Flim, Jerry the Mouse, Old Bananas, Party Favor, Sam U.L., Speedy Shellberg, Steve the Cobra, Sweet Cheeks and T.C. *Peter New as Figge, Basil Featherstone, Big McIntosh, Blaze, Buzz, Caramel, Chromedome (BW), Cockle, Digby, Doctor Horse, Harold Winston, Hondo Flanks, Igneous Rock, Ivan the Bear, 3DGB, Mary Frances, Monsieur Francois LeGrande, Mr. Von Fuzzlebutt, Mudflap, Pick Shellville, Strum Basso, Sunil Nevla, Tracks, Vlad (LPS), Weber Silker and Whiskers Ryan *Jillian Michaels as Lloyd Garmadon, Selma and Maya *Vincent Tong as Kai, Flash Sentry, Flash Sentry (EG), Mirage the Illusionist, Mirage the Illusionist (EG), Prince Blueblood, Doubloon and Ray *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay and Bolobo *Kirby Morrow as Cole, Paleman, Gravis and General Grievous *Brent Miller as Zane and Ash *Kelly Metzger as Nya, Spitfire, Midnight Storm, Sugar Sprinkles, Gloriosa Daisy, Gloriosa Daisy (EG) and Bunny *Heather Doerksen as Skylor *David Spade as Ken and Emperor Kuzco *David Reynolds as Lil' Nelson *Jennifer Hayward as P.I.X.A.L. *Paul Dobson as Sensei Wu, Acidicus, Neuro, Jacob Pevsner and Flintlocke *Mark Oliver as Sensei Garmadon, Green Bills and Lord Licorice *Scott Shantz as Laval and Worriz *David Attar as Cragger and Rogon *Bethany Brown as Eris and Crooler *Michael Patric as Gorzan *Jeff Evans Todd as Razar and Bladvic *Meghan Kinsley as Li'Ella *John Nelson as Flinx *Joel McHale as X-PO *Cristina Applegate as Mary Beth *Matt Hill as Soarin, Ed and Soarin (EG) *Tony Sampson as Eddy *Raymond Ocha as Prince Sunlight, Thompson Colt and Arlo *Alec Baldwin as Makunga and Dennis *Jack Black as Po and Lenny *Bronson Pinchot as Hugo *Holly G. Frankel as Rita *Amanda Leighton as Blossom *Kristen Li as Bubbles *Natalie Palamides as Buttercup *Gary Oldman as Lord Vortech, Ignitus and Lord Shen *John Michael Higgins as Cad Spinner and Stanley *Scott McNeil as Flam and The Overlord *Louis C.K. as Max *Jenny Slate as Gidget, Dawn Bellwhether and Harley Quinn (The LEGO Batman Movie) *Eric Stonestreet as Duke *Kevin Hart as Snowball and George Beard *Lake Bell as Chloe *Dana Carvey as Pops *Hannibal Buress as Buddy *Bobby Moynihan as Mel *Albert Brooks as Marlin and Tiberius *Chris Renaud as Norman *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde *Pierre Coffin as Kevin, Stuart, Bob, Dave, Mel and the Minions *Thomas Middleditch as Harold Hutchins *Ed Helms as the Once-ler and Mr. Benjamin "Benny" Krupp/Captain Underpants *Nick Kroll as Professor Poopypants *Jordan Peele as Melvin Sneedly *Demi Lovato as Smurfette *Joe Manganiello as Hefty Smurf *Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, Fix-It Felix Jr. and Wander *Danny Pudi as Brainy Smurf *Mandy Patinkin as Papa Smurf *Julia Roberts as Smurf Willow *Michelle Rodriguez as Smurf Storm *Ellie Kemper as Smurf Blossom and Katie *Ariel Winter as Smurf Lily and Sofia *Meghan Trainor as Smurf Melody *Rainn Wilson as Gargamel and Gallaxhar *Emily Blunt as Tempest Shadow *Kristin Chenoweth as Princess Skystar *Liev Schreiber as The Storm King *Michael Peña as Grubber *Sia as Songbird Serenade *Taye Diggs as Capper *Uzo Aduba as Queen Novo *Zoe Saldana as Captain Celaeno and María Posada *Rebecca Husain as Minuette *Kazumi Evans as Rarity (singing voice), Moon Dancer, Moon Dancer (EG), Barasia, Octavia Melody, Octavia Melody (EG), Adagio Dazzle and Adagio Dazzle (EG) *Ali Leibert as Juniper Montage and Juniper Montage (EG) *Jason Deline as Bow Hothoof *Sarah Edmondson as Windy Whistles *Bill Newton as Bright Mac *Felicia Day as Pear Butter *Lena Hall as Coloratura and Coloratura (EG) Trivia *In this series, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were married to Flash Sentry, Copper, Humblebee, Hoof Trooper, Spike and Lightning Storm. *Spike is now a Unicorn and the same age as Rarity's. *The CMC, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were grown up and had their own Cutie Marks. *Dusty Crophopper is at his racer Form (from Planes: Fire & Rescue). *Lightning McQueen was in his updated red Rust-eze paintjob (from Cars 3). But in Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 and 2, from now on, Lightning McQueen got his updated World Grand Prix form (from Cars Toons: Tales from Radiator Springs) back. Links Intro *Intro Season 1 #Lost in India #Roger's Big Race #Happy Birthday, Princess Luna! #Midnight in Japan #The Night at House of Mouse Part 1 #The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 #Some Big Sister Daytime #Snowdrop's New School #Prince Dusty #Yuna and the Arabian Nights #Rise of the Maximals Part 1 #Rise of the Maximals Part 2 #Getting Lost in the Everfree Forest #Whale of an Opera #Snow Day #Fire Safety for Yuna #A Visit to China #A Very Close Shave #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 1 #Dipper, Mabel, Flurry Heart and Yuna's Rescue Part 2 #Library Sweet Library #Playing the Yuna Way #Meet the Pets #Two in One #The Great Foal Search Part 1 #The Great Foal Search Part 2 Season 2 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 1 #Return of the Fabrication Machine part 2 #Space Road Trip #Going where the Ocean Leads #A Nightmare Halloween #Survival Training in the Wild #Princess-Sitting #Dusty and Pedro Saves the Day #A Cousin's Fun Time #The Night at the Pier #Follow that Phoenix #Powers Out! #The Fall Festival #Sing for Equestria Part 1 #Sing for Equestria Part 2 #The Smartest Pony #Dreams vs. Nightmares #It's Maui Time #A Stand for Friendship #Solar Flare and the Foals #Yuna and Tiberius #Equestria Grand Prix Part 1 #Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 #Equestria's Second Annual Parents Day #Around the World with The Lorax Part 1 #Around the World with The Lorax Part 2 Season 3 #Yuna's Destiny Part 1 #Yuna's Destiny Part 2 #Stayin' with Celestia #Trouble for Driving #Yuna's First Word #The Body Swapping Problem #A Sleepover in Arendelle #The Legend Of The Headless Cabbie #The Wrath of Shen Part 1 #The Wrath of Shen Part 2 #Mother's Time #Begin the Spy Mission #The Best Time with the Muppets #Lost in Sesame Street Part 1 #Lost in Sesame Street Part 2 #All Surfed Up #Jackson Storm Strikes Back #The Equestria Auto Show #The Vacation at Disneyland #Sleepless in Canterlot #Mother and Daughter Day #???? #K.I.T.T. vs. K.A.R.R. #An Alicorn Quest #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 1 #The Rescue of Ninjago Part 2 Season 4 #Cavalry Rescue Part 1 #Cavalry Rescue Part 2 #Dragons to the Rescue #???? #???? #???? #Best of Bug Friends #The Mad Bomber #???? #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 1 #Yuna's Lone Ranger Adventure Part 2 #The Alliance of 16 #Fluttershy and Uni-Kitty #Toad and Spud's Amazing Adventure #Yoshi and Pinkie Pie's Great Party #An Alicorn's Melody #The Great Bewilderbeast Search #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 1 #Yuna and Flurry Heart's Incredible Journey Part 2 Season 5 #???? #???? #Mother's Day #Mr. Toad and the Cake and Pines Twins' Wild Ride #???? #???? #Yuna's New Plane #???? #The Great Cake Rescue #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 1 #The Quest for the Skylanders Part 2 #???? #???? #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 1 #Ice Wizard vs. Ice Queen Part 2 #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #???? #The Great Snowy Adventure #Yuna's New Sibling Part 1 #Yuna's New Sibling Part 2 Season 6 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 1 #The Inquisitor's Revenge Part 2 #Luna and Yuna get lost #The Human Crusaders and the Royal Crusaders #The Trolley Fighters Academy #Solarna and Sharon's Day Out with Human Counterparts #Yuna Helps Out #The Legend of the Haunted Train #Negaduck's Revenge Part 1 #Negaduck's Revenge Part 2 #The Memorial of Primrose #Babysitting at Golden Oaks Library #Celestia and Luna's Mother #Hunter's Revenge #Teenagers to the Rescue #Return of The Dark Master #The Carnival at Golden Oaks Library #Adventures in Baby Brother Sitting #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 1 #Werewolf vs Werecat Part 2 #Fluttershy's Missing Voice #Royal Family Time #The Birthday Cakes #Cream Puff-Sitting #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 1 #The Dazzlings Strike Back Part 2 Season 7 #The Return of Malamar Part 1 #The Return of Malamar Part 2 #The Greatest Circus in Equestria! #Princess Nyx to the Rescue #The Happiest Thanksgiving #A Sick Day for Yuna #Phil's Training School #Daring Do, Princess Yuna and the Lost Labyrinth #The Great Treasure Caper #The New Zebra #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 1 #Yuna and the Neverending Story Part 2 #Junior Wonderbolts to the Rescue #The Heirs of Celestia and Luna #Princess Yuna's Rival #Cadance Knows Best #The Great Wedding #Yoshi & The Itchy Polka Dots #The Great Boat Race Part 1 #The Great Boat Race Part 2 #The Baby Twins #Yuna's Time Travel Adventure #Once Upon a Bedtime #The Simpsons and The Griffins #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 1 #The Alicorn's Treasure Part 2 Season 8 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 1 #Yuna's Afro Circus Part 2 #The Force of the Alicorn #Babies in Japan #The Koopa Halloween #The Story of Hiro's Proposing #Yuna, Stewie and Brian #A Paranormal Adventure #Mystery in the Night Express #Emerald the Great Fashion #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 1 #Lost in Springfield and Quahog Part 2 #Weekend in Fantasyland #Camping Out at Camp Everfree #Team Robot vs Psycho Ranger: The Rival Brawl #Cruising with the Cousins #Ripslinger Strikes Back! #Twins-Sitting #The Missing Droid Part 1 #The Missing Droid Part 2 #Yuna Comes Home #Dinner at Celesteville #The Boxtroll Rescue #Power Rangers Unite #Escape from Pangea Island Part 1 #Escape from Pangea Island Part 2 Season 9 #The Journey Back to Life Part 1 #The Journey Back to Life Part 2 #Hail Dusty and Ishani #Just Plain Brownie #Starla's Great Roundup #The Turkeys Who Came for Thanksgiving #A Rock Farm Sleepover #Pedro's time with Sebeena #Twila Runs Away #The Big Feud #Snowdrop, Loonette and Molly #Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple #Isamu's First Word #Mother and Daughter Yoga #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 1 #Yuna and the Sailor Scouts part 2 #A Tiki Room Sleepover #The Giraffes Who Came to Dinner #Elsa and Anna's Little Helpers #Some Tigatron and Airazor Time #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 1 #Yuna and the attack of the Battle Droids part 2 #Sleepover with the Eevee Family #The Daycare Visit #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 1 #The Rescue of Tigerhawk Part 2 Season 10 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 1 #The Search of the Ten Rings Part 2 #A Cure Quest #A Special Field Trip #Elsa and Anna's Special Christmas Surprise #Happy Anniversary #Princess Luna's Eclipse #Team Robot, The Four Pranksters #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Excellent Adventure Part 2 #The Great Journal Caper #Raging Alicorn #The Cake Twins' Tall Tale #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 1 #The Gamer Twins' Bogus Journey Part 2 #Happy Birthday, Flurry Heart! #An African Summer #A Golden Apple Family Reunion #The Fear of Malcho Part 1 #The Fear of Malcho Part 2 #A Motherly Love #Treasurer's Best Easter Ever #A Disney Princess Banquet #Honor of Iago and Zazu #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 1 #Yuna vs Apocalypse Part 2 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:TV series Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Written Stories Category:Iamnater1225's written stories